Do or Die
by Cokies07
Summary: When Itachi killed most of his family, he left behind one boy. This last remaining Uchiha becomes the avenger, but even avengers have memories...and dreams...


**Do or Die**

Sasuke ran home. He was late. Today's practice at the academy had been very long and he knew that he could have done better. Throwing shuriken was harder than it looked.

**Today I saw my hero fall apart  
The one who taught me to be strong  
On the outside I look fine  
But on the inside I am dying**

He turned the corner towards the Uchiha compound, thinking of what he would tell his mother: his excuse for being late. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the first few bodies.

**My strength is overcome by pain  
My love for you remains the same  
Loneliness is setting in  
I have no one to free my sins**

Suddenly, his run was interrupted as he tripped over an arm. He looked at it, shocked and in disbelief as he followed it up to it's body. It as his uncle! He'd talked to him this morning: it was impossible, he couldn't be dead!

**It's never too late to live your life  
The time is now it's do or die  
It's never too late to live your life  
The time is now it's yours and mine**

Sasuke looked at the body in shock. He looked around. His clan, his family, everyone he knew was laying on the ground, dead. A shadow appeared in the corner of Sasuke's peripheral vision. The young Uchiha whirled around, panicking. No one was there.

**Now it's my time to help you out  
Cause you were there when I was down  
It's hard for me to see you this way  
Losing all your sanity**

This can't be happening, he thought as he got up and raced for home. He got there quickly, just in time to hear his mother's scream. Sasuke dashed towards the living room and opened it in time to see his father fall to his knees before a shadowy figure. "No!!!!!!!!!!"

**You helped me keep my dreams alive  
Without you I would not survive  
It's time for me to be a man  
Now I finally understand**

He ran for the bodies of his parents. "No! No! No! How? How could you...?" Suddenly, the killer stepped forward and into the path of a moonbeam. "Brother? Itachi? No!!!!!!!!"

**It's never too late to live your life  
The time is now it's do or die  
It's never too late to live your life  
The time is now it's yours and mine**

"Look into my eyes, Sasuke."

**It's never too late to live your life  
The time is now it's do or die  
It's never too late to live your life  
The time is now it's yours and mine**

Sasuke saw his parents' death over and over again. He screamed in pain as his fragile soul was torn apart bit by bit. "No!!!!!!"

**I can't run anymore  
I can't run anymore  
I can't run anymore  
I can't run anymore**

He slumped to the floor. Itachi had released him from the Sharingan's spell. "Why? Why did you have to kill everyone? Why, Brother?

**Today I saw my hero fall apart  
The one who taught me to be strong  
On the outside I look fine  
But on the inside I am dying**

"I had to know...I had to prove my strength." Itachi's words were callous, uncaring.  
"By killing everyone?" Sasuke couldn't understand. Why? His brother was his hero. His idol. How could he? How could he kill everyone?

**It's never too late to live your life  
The time is now it's do or die  
It's never too late to live your life  
The time is now it's yours and mine**

"Wasn't there some other way?" Itachi's head shook his negative response. Sasuke swallowed hard and looked at his brother's unsheathed katana.  
"Are you going to kill me too?"  
Itachi held his katana up. Then he let it swing down for the killing blow.

**It's never too late to live your life  
The time is now it's do or die  
It's never too late to live your life  
The time is now it's yours and mine**

"No!" Sasuke sat up in his bed, sweating. He'd had that dream before, but never that vividly. Contrary to everyone's beliefs, he also feared things, including death by his brother's hand. He rubbed his hand across his brow. It was almost sunrise.  
He stood up and dressed in his usual tan haori style top and dark pants. As he slid his own Chidori-withstanding katana into it's sheath and sighed.

**It's never too late to live your life  
The time is now it's do or die  
It's never too late to live your life  
The time is now it's yours and mine**

It was time to begin the last step of his mission: take down Orochimaru. It would happen today. Itachi had waited long enough. By the time it was all said and done, both would probably be dead.  
Sasuke threw his door open and stalked down the hall towards Orochimaru's room. The time was now.

**I can't run anymore  
I can't run anymore  
I can't run anymore  
I can't run anymore**

* * *

**A/N**  
This song-fic is set to Papa Roach's Do or Die, one of my favorite songs. I figured that Sasuke would at least have some nightmares about that day. It didn't hurt that manga chapters 345-346 tied in perfectly...My first and probably only Sasuke-centric one-shot. Reviews are not begged for, but appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER**  
I do NOT own any of the characters portrayed in this one-shot. I also do not own Papa Roach or the (probably horribly mutilated) lyrics to their song "Do or Die"

That is all...


End file.
